


Coffee Breath at Three

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exam Stress, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, college stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Janus reminisces he and Remy's relationship as he coaxes him back to bed in the early hours of the morning.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Coffee Breath at Three

Of all the words in the English language, Janus would describe living with Remy...interesting.

They had met in college, both living on the same floor though several rooms away. Exams season was coming up fast and Janus had caught himself unprepared and panicked one morning after tossing and turning for hours before stumbling up like the bumbling insomniac he was and searching around his desk for coffee. He remembered nearly bawling when he realized he had none left, the space on his desk empty next to the small pot he found at a local garage sale, his room mate long since asleep and preventing him from voicing his frustrations as loudly and explicitly as he wanted to.

Remy had opened his door to a baggy eyed, baggy jeaned bag of human garbage and smiled, motioning him in and sitting him down in a cloud of espresso rich caffeine vapor, the others room mate having left already to do god knows what at five in the morning. He was handed a mug of steaming chocolate flavored coffee that had UNT in bold letters next to the curved C shaped handle. Of course they had bonded over the inappropriate cup, and Janus found himself becoming endeared to to fellow insomniac who to this day still made the best cup of coffee, hot or cold, he had ever tasted.

'And I get to have it everyday.' He thought smiling. 'Though three in the morning is early, even for him.'

Throwing back the sheets Janus quickly exited his room, a low humming mixing with the heady scent of roasted coffee beans that in this particular apartment always only meant one thing.

"Remy?" The humming paused for only a moment before picking back up again at a different frequency. Janus smiled as he sat down at the table, watching his boyfriend lightly bounce on the balls of his feet as he measured out the cream and vanilla. Creamer was never bought to stock the fridge, Remy always preferring to mix coffee with spices and extracts, not that Janus was at all adverse to the upgrade.

The coffee was poured into the cups, clear glass allowing the swirl of cream and coffee to mesmerize him momentarily, though it didn't succeed in distracting him from the true beauty before him. Pinning that thought for use as a flirty line he knew would fluster the other later he reached for the glass being slid over go him, smiling softly at the other man currently rocking side to side slightly as he hummed away, drumming lithe fingers on the sides of his own glass.

Janus reached over and held out his hand, watching as Remy took it gratefully. He gave it a squeeze, eyes crinkling into a smile. "Two more days."

"YuP." Popping the p he swallowed down half the glass before looking over to Janus. "Still no regrets?"

Janus bit back a laugh. "As if I could get rid of you if I did!"

"Only in a body bag baby."

"The way you talk sometimes maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"You dog!" Remy mocked offense and swiped away their glasses, unceremoniously dumping them in the sink for later making Janus wince.

"That's bitch, thank you very much." Cheekily Janus stood and made his way over to the sink, wrapping careful arms around Remy's still vibrating form. Twisting around and grinning the shorter man threw his arms around Janus' neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss before pulling away just enough to rest their foreheads together, coffee breath between them hanging on just this side of gross but neither cared.

"We're getting a house."

Janus held him just a little bit tighter. "We are."

"We could get an actual dog." Remy closed his eyes slightly as Janus' hand found his jaw, thumb gently stroking over his soft cheekbone lovingly.

"And replace you? Never."

Huffing out a laugh, Remy leaned forward to just barely brush their lips again. "That's true, I do need a lot of attention."

"I hadn't noticed." Came the wry response, making Remy giggle again before he was pulled even closer and sunk gratefully into another, deeper kiss, this one prompting him to wrap his fingers in and around the hairs at the back of the others neck, finding happiness in the soft texture. Their apartment was quiet, the early hour meaning the neighbors wouldn't be up yet and leading the illusion that it was just him and Janus, an impenetrable bubble he would be content to never leave.

They parted eventually, somewhat reluctantly as Janus tangled his fingers with his own and tugged him back down the hall, swinging him around so the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell over with an indignant pout.

Janus laughed quietly. "At least try to get back to sleep, we have work in the morning you inso-maniac."

Remy scoffed but reached out anyway. "Clever, but I want cuddles."

With a wicked glint in his eye, Janus took quick strides over to the bed, almost making Remy regret the request until he was swept off the bed bridal style as the mad men spun and hopped in one motion, crashing onto the squeaky box spring with a huff all while holding Remy close to his chest.

"And somehow I'm the maniac." Remy chided tiredly as he snuggled into the warm chest.

"It was calculated. Shut up and go to sleep."

"Sure Jan." Remy yawned, getting one last sass in before his eyes slipped shut to the low rumble of Janus' laugh, content and safe even in a coffee fueled coma.


End file.
